


Ole Reilable

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Apollo tries and fails, Flirting, Heath is adorable, Heath is innocent, M/M, Ole Reible, Possessive Ezekiel, Social Outcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Heath just wanted Apollo to join the Social Outcasts but Apollo wanted more.





	

Title: Ole Reliable

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Heath/Ezekiel, Heath/Apollo one sided

Characters: Heath Slater, Ezekiel Jackson, and Apollo Crews

Summary: Heath just wanted Apollo to join the Social Outcasts but Apollo wanted more.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"You want me to join the Social Outcasts?" Apollo Crew asked Heath Slater.

Heath Slater nodded quickly not noticing the way Apollo's eyes traveled over his body before resting on his face.

"What do I get in return?" Apollo asked bluntly letting his eyes move down Heath but the other didn't seem to notice.

"Anything! I mean, anything I could give you. I mean why wouldn't you want to join, the Social Outcasts. We're an great team, each person brings forth their own advantage and with you we'll be even more amazing. Me, Bo and Curtis already picked out of names for you. Crews Missile, Crews Security and Mad Dog Crews." Heath explained happily. Red hair bouncing at his shoulders as he stared at Apollo with those big brown eyes.

Apollo smiled dangerously as he moved closer to Heath, successfully corning the other man.

"Anything, you say." Apollo purred.

Heath stiffened as he finally noted the situation he was in, Apollo was pinning him into the corner of the locker room. The bigger man was at the advantage while Heath stood at his mercy. Looking around Heath searched for some type of escape but he couldn't find one.

"Apollo I don't think-"

"I want you and then I'll join the social outcasts." Apollo purred leaning down into Heath's personal space. Heath whimpered as he felt Apollo on his neck. Shoving at Apollo's chest, Heath felt fear bubble up in his throat when he couldn't shove the other man off.

"Help! Zek-!" Heath yelled only to receive an backhand slap from Apollo which made him whimper as he shoved himself away in the little space, he had. Suddenly an roar came from outside before the locker room door was kicked out revealing an pissed off Ezekiel Jackson. Ezekiel Jackson stop in the doorway, his fists balled up as he rushed Apollo knocking the man into the nearest locker room. Throwing a punch into Apollo face he knocked the other man on his ass. Apollo wiped his mouth catching blood on his hand as he threw his hands up in surrender. Heath rushed towards Zeke who gently shoved him towards the locker room door but Heath didn't move.

"Baby, leave me and Apollo alone we need to talk."

"No Zeke. I wanna go home, please." Heath pleaded.

Zeke nodded as he placed an kiss on his boyfriend's head before turning towards Apollo.

"You got an lot of nerves, Crews."

Apollo raised his eyebrow as he glanced at Heath who was pressed into Ezekiel's side hiding his face. "He came onto me. I guess he what's something better than ole reliable."

"He's a liar!" Heath shouted but Zeke ignored it grabbing an handful of his Wendy's hair yanking it back. Slamming his lips onto Heath's shoving his tongue into the mouth licking everything inside of it. Pulling away Heath smiled sloppy at Zeke, his eyes half lidded. Catching Apollo's eyes Ezekiel smiled as he wrapped his arm around his Heath pulling him closer.

"Well, ole reliable is the only one who can get him like that." with that Zeke turned around talking Heath with him.


End file.
